Talk:Enrico Maxwell/@comment-74.83.37.100-20190313175706
I have seen hellsing ultimate but based on my understanding the Iscariot organization is basically like the Spanish inquisition is still alive and well for those who don't know what the Spanish inquisition is but only know of it from Monty python jokes well history time during the middle ages the Spanish government heavily influenced by the catholic church gave the church authorization to basically torture and kill anyone who they thought was a hieratic for information out of them for example they would take people who they thought were witches, people who they thought were Satan worshippers basically people who are found in these categories where anyone who they found suspicious stuff about them like in the real witch trials. now as a historian there is some bait about this some people think that they use it to take out their enemies like a political organization, some people myself included think that they honestly thought they were doing good they honestly belief these people were devil worshippers and honestly thought they were saving their souls from the devil they were just really fucking misguided they were idiots they did not know what they were doing but I don't think that they were malicious in their as strange as that sounds so yeah that's what the Spanish inquisition did and basically from my understanding these people the Iscariots are sort of like that if they continue on the modern day and if they were power corruption sort of a thing. now let me clarify that don't get me wrong the Spanish inquisition was one of the most horrific events in history it's defiantly up there with the holocaust um... but yes what they did was wrong they should not have done it they should not be justified and they're actions were unjustified but I do belief that they honestly have the best intentions they were not "we're going to take these people because were nasty people we don't like them and we're using our religion and force them to belief what we belief for evil muhahaha!" no they were honestly thought they were saving European souls from you know hell so... what I'm trying to get across here is that history is not despite what most people think is not just black and white all of history is a shades of grey and the reason I'm going with this is because I lo9ve history and so many people have misconception about it like of course you got the oblivious ones like the Nazis, Nazis are bad I'm not going to argue about it Nazis were bad but then you got people who say Abraham Lincoln was a saint of all American presidents he was a glorious leader who didn't screw up anything yes he did a lot of good I like him he was one of my favorite presidents but that didn't make him perfect he also did a lot of bad stuff he arrested people who he thought were conspirers with the south without trial he basically abolished parts of the constitution to win the war so my point is that history is not black and white shit loads shit loads of grey and I'm sick and tired of people thinking that it's black and white good and bad well guess what there is no good and evil in history they're is shades of grey so yeah